heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Telling Stories
In many films or stories, the hero or heroine, or a friend tells a story that sets the plot forward. He or she can tell a story to: * Explain the events in his or her past that made the protagonist who he or she is. * Warn of an impending danger. * Explain what sent the villain down a dark path. * Talk sense into someone. * Support a loved one. * Because they want to. Examples * Henry Van Cleve tells his life story to the devil because he wants to go to Hell. * Willy Wonka tells Charlie Bucket how he planned the Golden Ticket contest so that he would win and inherit his factory. * Before the events of Coco, Miguel Rivera tells the story of his family's past, that after his great-great grandfather left his family and never returned, his wife, Mama Imelda, banished music from her life and that rule is passed on to his relatives. * Obi-Wan tells Luke the story of how Darth Vader became bad which would be expanded in the prequels. * Hagrid tells Harry Potter (very relucenty) the story how he got the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead the night Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him as an infant, who survived the Dark Lord's killing curse, thus giving him the title as "the boy who lived. * Robyn Starling tells Tom and Jerry the story about her beloved father and her wicked Aunt Figg who took over the house in his absence. * Zero Moustafa telling the story of himself and Gustave H to the Young Author. Likewise, the Author later writes a book with this story. * R.L. Stine tells Zach the story of how he became the horror writer he was. * Eggs, aided by Fish, tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how he was given to the boxtrolls by his father. * Future Launchpad McQuack tells Gosalyn Mallard the story how Darkwing Duck became Darkwarrior Duck. * Rubber Chicken tells "Ace Reporter" Gosalyn Mallard his side of the story and his nemesis Cement Head, who has been framing him for his crimes * Splinter tells a boy named Danny his story about his master Hamato Yoshi and his arch-rival, Oroku Saki * Blake Belladonna tells Sun Wukong the story of how the White Fang became a violent evil organization and how she herself left to become a Huntress. * Chuckles the clown explains to Woody how Lotso was replaced with another toy, which was the once kind bear's very beginning of darkness and that he now rules Sunnyside like a prison. * Jennifer Honey explains her story about her childhood, that she lost her parents and is mistreated by her Aunt Trunchbull to Matilda Wormwood. * Tigress tells Po the story of how Shifu raised Tai Lung, and how Tai Lung turned evil. * Simba tells Kion the story of how Scar once led the Lion Guard, and how he lost the Roar of the Elders in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. * Osmosis Jones tells Drix the story about he accidentally made Frank vomit in front of Shane's teacher. * Branch tells Poppy and the other trolls the story of how singing caused him to lose his grandmother. * Stefano tells Alex the story of how Vitaly became so mean and hotheaded after suffering a freak circus accident, causing the circus to become less popular. * Pacifica Northwest tells Dipper Pines the story of why herself became so mean and snobby because she never stands up to her parents in Gravity Falls episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery". * Grim tells Billy and Mandy the story of Jack-O-Lantern and why people play tricks on Halloween. * Fix-It Felix Jr. tells Sergeant Calhoun the story of Turbo and how he got himself unplugged. * Monty Uno tells Nigel Uno about Father is actually Benedict Uno (Monty Uno's younger brother) and is actually Nigel Uno's evil uncle who threatened upon children world domination just like the evil Grandfather did it. * Lapis Lazuli tells Steven how she got imprisoned in the mirror by Homeworld during the Rebellion. * Goku tells the others of how he escaped Planet Namek's destruction. * Castiel explains to Dean and Sam Winchester how he got sucked into their TV and into the world of Scooby-Doo. * Blake Bradley tells Shane, Tori and Dustin of how he and Hunter became the Thunder Rangers and that they were captured by Lothor. * Principal Prickley tells TJ Detweiler the story of Dr. Philium Benedict and how he got fired as Principal of 3rd Street School and replaced by Prickley. * Calvo tells Alex the story of how he and his friends was once the most popular performers in all the world and his life story, causing the show to closing down for business. * Doofenshmirtz recaps the circumstances that have led Milo Murphy and company to his apartment. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes